Super Mario Super Show
The Super Mario Super Show is a total rip off of The Mario Show it is also the biggest load of junk we've ever seen since The Super Mario Super Show somehow still airs, even though it was the worst idea that Anybody has ever had. All of the original creators have since been stupid. Episodes Season 1 #'Attack of the Neat Freaks': Mario and Luigi are infected by a virus that makes them neat freaks. #'Mario and the Beanstalk': Mario hits his head really hard, so he thinks he is climbing a beanstalk to meet a giant. Featuring Jeff, the First Polar Bear, B (Beta) & WHOA!. #'Dracula's Revenge': Luigi accidentally stepped on Dracula's foot, so Dracula tries to kill them. Featuring Count Blackula. #'Creeper Attack': A Creeper tries to hurt Peach. Featuring Steve. #'Lotsa Spaghetti': Mario first gets addicted to Spaghetti. This episode kicks off the pasta jokes that last for the rest of the show. Featuring Michael Jackson. #'Attack of the 50 Foot Meatball': As a consequence of the last episode, Mario decides to make a huge meatball. It then destroys everything, ending civilization as we know it. Featuring Superman and Batman. #'All Toad's Base Are Belong To Us': Toad accidentally awakens Catz, who then eats people's souls because he is possessed by The Green Golbin. Featuring George W. Bush and Sarah Palin. #'Hillbilly Revenge': Two hillbillies pretend they know Mario and Luigi so they can get free food. #'King Koopa wants Tacos': King Koopa decides he wants tacos. He steals them from Toad. Featuring Shao Kahn and Hollywood. #Qwertyuiooasdfghjjjhgfudfgjdzxcvbnm: A result of the maker of this episode falling asleep on the keyboard. All of the plot and dialogue are composed of Babbleish & Gibberish. Featuring Boxman and Bill O'Reilly #'Luigi Needs Medical Attention': After forgetting his parachute when going skydiving, Toad must figure out how to drive a car to the hospital despite the fact the he's too short, and his head is so big that it is constantly pressing the horn. Featuring Billy Mays and Hero. #'A Super Mario Super Duper Christmas Special': Despite being Jewish, Mario and Luigi decide to throw a Christmas party with everyone in the world. The only problem is that Toad Ruin The Party #'Mario Liekz Dem Mudkipz': Mario is hypnotized a an old wizard, bumped against a wall, spat on by Gabe T., and now he liekz dem mudkipz & currently chasing HuskyMudkipz. Featuring Gandalf the White, Team Crafted and Willy Wonka. #'Avengers Assemble': Mario and Luigi want to form a super alliance, so they call Iron Man, Captain America and Hulk to see if they want to join. This results in a huge battle in New York City due to copyright infringement. Featuring Thor and Spider-Man. #'Mario and Luigi Play Golf': The whole episode is about Mario and Luigi playing golf. Featuring Bill Clinton and Dr. Who. #'Who Shot Mr. Mario? Part 1': Mario has been found dead. Now they must figure out who shot him. Featuring Stupid Snake, Bill Gates and Maggie Simpson. Season 2 #'Who Shot Mr. Mario? Part 2': After ruling out everyone else, Luigi is declared guilty of killing Mario and Luigi is About to be put in jail. Mario then gets up telling them it was a joke. Featuring 3, Mister Kooperton and Twinkie the Kid. #'Mario vs. The Koopa King': Mario is tricked into a wrestling match against the Koopa King. Since Mario is actually Captain Lou Albano, he beats the Heck out of the Koopa King. Featuring Creepy Mask Man, and M. Bison. #'Pasta Power': Mario and Friends learn about the legendary Spaghetti Sword. They begin a seven year quest to find it, only to realize they forgot to lock the door. They return and then decide they are too lazy to find the sword. Featuring Mr. Cold, WaPoDipLaWinky, Ronald McGiygas and Rigby. #'Logo-MiniToonies': The entire episode is a few 7 minute and 3 second long scenes with a blank screen with the logos doing stupid stuff in them. Featuring Nobody, Super Smash Bros. Narrator, Invisible Cat, Nyan Cat, Gravity Cat and High-five Ghost. #'Mario Meets SpongeBob Meets Y-Guy Meets Bagel Meets TJ Meets Geo Guy': Some idiot came up with the idea of a "Mario"-"SpongeBob"-"Y-Guy"-"Bagel"-"Tj's World"-"Geo's World" crossover. Chaos ensues. Featuring SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Y-Guy, Mango, Bagel, Tj Drum, Geo Guy, Green Bob, Nelson Mandela, Bill Hicks, and Bruticus Maximus. #Yes!: Peach files a lawsuit against Toad for breathing too loud. Meanwhile, King Koopa can't find a bathroom. Featuring Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, and King Koopa. Trivia *Mario is played by none other than Captain Lou Albano, famous wrestler and girly girl. *This show started the spinoff Super Zelda Super Show, a show that is arguably just as bad. *The makers of this show are so afraid of Bowser that they had to hire Fake Bowser to replace him. Then they call him King Koopa because "Fake Bowser" doesn't have the same ring to it. Category:TV Category:Randomness Category:Mario